Shadow Hunter
Теневой охотник - искусный стрелок родом из Сияющих руин Sky Realm. Теневые охотники являются лучшими стрелками на дальних дистанциях,которых лучше всего сочетать с другими классами. Этот класс справится с врагами 1 на 1,но группы врагов будут для него проблемой,поэтому лучше всего отстреливать врагов один за одним. Заряженный выстрел (Radiant Arrow) Теневого охотника способен нанести большой урон,к тому же способен проходить сквозь стены с помощью пассивной способности. Так же Теневой охотник может выступать в роли поддержки,ослепляя противников Солнечной ловушкой(Sun Snare) на короткое время. Его ультимативная способность(Arrow Of the Goddess),как и заряженный выстрел,выпускает большую стрелу,наносящую ещё больше урона,нежели заряженный выстрел. Крафт Способности Выпускает поток стрел. Урон по целям с меткой тени производит взрыв радиусом 3х3 |detail1 = Увеличение скорости атаки в 5 раз во время стрельбы |detail2 = Эффекты от экипировки не влияют, если скорость атаки достигает 300% от нормальной |detail3 = Костюмы не меняют цвет стрел }} Усиление характеристик за уровень Тактика 'Solo Play' Energy regen allows further usage of Radiant Arrow and Sun Snare, Zealous Emblem can also help keep enemies stunned frequently, perma-stunning is not energy effective so only use these when you need to. Build your gear based on Physical Damage to maximize DPS output. Only build health on Hat's 3rd stat, ths gives more room for damage and kiting stats. Movement speed and critical damage can aid in kiting and keeping your burst potential high, but sun snare is recommended for its stun-locking nature. Use the high knockback of 'Arrow of the Goddess' to smash enemies into lava, the Sun Snare doubles knockback to amplify this strength. Radiant Arrow, if not charged, can be spammed quickly until you run out of energy. This comes at reduced damage, but provides a few rapid shots that, under the right circumstances, can be useful against cannons or spinning gear boss spawns, as they take % Damage from shots, but not damage. Otherwise it is useless and you should charge it for the maximum damage output. A good strategy is to try and get all the enemy's in to chase you then when they are all in a bundle use the sun snare then the radiant bow then the arrow of the goddess to do tons of damage in 1 spot 'Beware of:' * Spinners - Most spinning enemies (such as beetles and power plants) gain a damage reduction effect whilst spinning, hold off using any damage burst abilities until they stop. To counter this, right as the animation for their spin is starting, throw down a snare, this keeps them in stasis for the same time that they would be spinning for, so they come out of the animation instantly after they aren't stunned. *Teleporting bosses - try to stay close to them (but either to their back or just out of their range), this will prevent allies (especially Knight, Dracolyte and Neon Ninja) from losing damage time after it teleports . General Tips *Place your snare when the enemies get close. *Try and kite as many mobs as you can into one area, snare them then hit them all with an easy Radiant Arrow. *Always prioritize the shadow marked enemy while using snares to keep yourself from getting ambushed, attempt to position yourself to hit all enemies while aiming this way. *If you are doing a solo dungeon or Shadow Arena, smart managment of snares is crucial. Since it reduces enemies stability to knock enemies away from you. Skill Usage *Throwing down snares can assist you with landing arrows easily. *Snares cost a reasonably large amount of energy. Make your snare placing count, like activating an "Activate Skulls" podium by throwing the snare into its centre. *Arrow of the Goddess shadow-marks all nearby enemies. Throw down a snare and try to make your Ultimate's shot count as it doesn't pierce through enemies, with this in mind - Make sure you hit a shadow marked enemy, snare them, THEN use the ultimate, Martial emblem and Surestrike Emblem on your vial (drink it) effectively doubling the damage output on that target (keep this in mind for bosses). *Keep at the backline and shoot out well positioned radiant arrows and snares for your team, try to stand next to ranged enemies and aim through them to hit the enemies further away - this lets you hit everyone effectively. *If you have enough flasks, use your Ultimate (Arrow of the Goddess) after consuming one flask to trigger your Surestrike and Martial Emblem effect. You must shoot your arrow quickly or else it will not deal much damage. Doing this can deal millions of numbers in damage! 'Teamplay' *Just like solo play, you can use Sun Snare to help your teammates. However, Sun Snares should only be used as a breather rather than a means to hold down enemies because enemies under the effects of Sun Snares are more susceptible to being knocked back, making it much harder for your teammates to kill the enemies. *Arrow of the Goddess is currently the highest damaging attack in the game when using a complete set of equipment and gems with physical damage, Critical damage, Rapt Berserker, Surestrike Emblem and Martial Emblem. This build can easily reach the multi millions of numbers in damage! *A simple tactic to quickly kill a Dream Monster when Shadow Hunters get 2x damage multipliers is to use Elysian Bandolier alongside the Chronomantic Emblem and Martial Emblem. Once the Dream Monster spawns, immediately use Arrow of the Goddess, and then before attacking, use your vials until the cooldown timer of Arrow of the Goddess reaches zero. Then use Radiant Arrow on the Dream Monster. In these conditions, the attack will take away roughly a fourth to a third of its health. Repeat the process until the Dream Monster is dead. This tactic can be made further effective by having an Ice Sage in your team use The Big Chill. If timed correctly, you can land 2 Arrow of the Goddess attacks on the Dream Monster, amounting almost enough to completely take away all its HP. *Pay attention to the Lunar Lancer's transformation, which makes their Crescent Combo fling enemies into the air - this hinders your aim so be careful as to when you fire. Another feature of this is that enemies are flung twice as high when you have Sun Snared them, which is hilarious but ineffective. *A good class to work with is the Boomeranger, as the Sun Snare makes it easier for them to successfully hit with their abilities, especially the boomerang. Костюмы Видео Галерея Starter Shadow Hunter ingame.png|Starter costume ingame shstar.png|Nightfall Stalker costume ingame sh30.png|Level 30 costume ingame modishmark.png|Modish Marksman costume ingame История *Hotfix 3/18/15 :*Исправлена ошибка, из-за которой некоторые костюмы не отображали VFX. *Neon Nightsky Edition: :*Способность Radiant Arrow теперь заряжается на 30% быстрее. :*Ловушка Sun Snare теперь длится 10 секунд,а не 20. *Everything Edition: :*Исправлен баг,из-за которого враги агрились из-за Sun Snare :*Исправлен баг,из-за которого враги могли атаковать Sun Snare *Dance Off Edition: :*Пассивное время восстановления уменьшено на 1.5 секунды. :*Новая Radiant arrow заряжается быстрее чем предыдущая. :*Arrow of the Goddess востанавливается быстрее *Hotfix 2/12/15: :*Ультимативной способности улучшили звук :*Теневой охотник больше не может использовать Sun Snare на игроков *Take Flight Update: Класс введен в игру Category:Classes Category:Ranged Category:Bow User Category:Sky Realm